Da Sandman
by Harper1
Summary: Prue and Piper fall prey to a warlock leaving Phoebe and Leo to save them and defeat their enemy.


Da Sandman  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything cept what isn't on Charmed.  
  
  
"Okay, Phoebe I'll be back in about two hours. Can you do me a favor and make some dinner? I left a recipe on the table," said Piper in a rush.  
  
"Wait! Piper! I can't-"  
  
Piper shut the door.  
  
"-cook," Phoebe finished. She walked over to the table to see what Piper expected her to make. "What!" she said with amazement as she tried to sound out the title of the meal. "How bout some mac and cheese then?" she asked herself after giving up on Piper's idea. After finishing the simple meal Phoebe heard the doorbell ring and ran to answer it.  
  
Mean while a nosey warlock was peering in the window. "Macaroni, huh?" he said to himself. Then the warlock blinked himself inside and added what looked like sand into the two bowls of macaroni. "Sleep tight dearies." And with that he blinked out as quickly as he had blinked in.  
  
Phoebe opened the door. "Hello- Prue! What are you doing ringing the doorbell? Don't you have a key?"  
  
"I did. I lost it. And hey! What happened to that little turtle with the key in him? I couldn't find him anywhere."  
  
"Maybe he walked off," Phoebe said jokingly.  
  
"Knowing us, he probably did."  
  
Just then Piper opened the door hitting Prue who was still standing there with Phoebe.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Oh. Sorry. I didn't know you where standing there being there was a door in my way." She stopped and sniffed a little. "I see you chickened out on my recipe. And in its place you made... Something with way too much cheese," Piper said to Phoebe.  
  
"That would be macaroni," said Phoebe with a hint of disappointment in her voice.  
  
"Well, I'm starving. What ever is in there I'm eating. I don't care what you two do."  
  
"Coming," said Piper.  
  
"I ate too much while I was making it. If I ate another bite I don't think I could keep it down."  
  
"Sick."  
  
~ After the mac and cheese is gone. ~  
  
"Phoebe did you add something else to the macaroni?" questioned Piper.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. It just tasted a little like..."  
  
"Sand," Prue concluded.  
  
"I didn't taste anything. It was probably just because I made it."  
  
~ The next morning. ~  
  
"Piper shouldn't you be at work by now?" Prue asked Piper who was still asleep in her bed.  
  
"Huh? What?" she glanced over at the clock, "Oh my God! I'm late! I should have been at work an hour ago! Why didn't you wake me up Prue?"  
  
"I just got up," she said with a groan, "Piper duck!"  
  
"What?" asked Piper without ducking.  
  
"He's gone," Prue said in amazement.  
  
"Who's gone?"  
  
"I could have sworn I saw a guy in the window. Oh well, it must have just been a piece of sleep in my eye."  
  
"What ever," said Piper tiredly as she pushed past Prue in the doorway to get down stairs.  
  
~ Some where else where the warlock is. ~  
  
"Darn it! That witch saw me!" he said to himself, "Atleast m plan is working."  
  
~ Back at the manor. ~  
  
"Hey!" Phoebe said as she saw her sister slowly walking down the stairs. Piper just walked by without even turning her head. "Good morning to you too," muttered Phoebe.  
  
Piper left without a word. Then Phoebe heard Prue come down the stairs and decided to give her a try. "Morning sis!"  
  
"Ugh," was all Prue could manage.  
  
'Seems I'm living with a bunch of zombies,' thought Phoebe.  
  
"Huh? Did you say something? I'm sorry, I just can't seem to wake up. Did you make any coffee?" Prue asked in a glazed tone.  
  
"Half a pot on the counter. Hey Prue could you do me a favor? I have to run for a second and I still have to type up my paper for class. Can you type it up for me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Great! Thanks! Bye!"  
  
~ In her car. ~  
  
"God, I'm so tired. You would think I would have woken up by now," whispered Piper to herself as she drove to the club on the busy roads.  
  
~ In front of store. ~  
  
Phoebe was in the parking lot when her cell started ringing. "Who would be calling me now?" she asked herself.  
  
"Hello?" Phoebe answered the phone, "Oh my God! I have to go get Prue! I'll be right over!"  
  
Back at the manor Prue had fallen asleep at the keyboard after typing all of about one sentence. Then Phoebe came rushing inside.  
  
"Prue! Piper fell asleep driving! They said she was okay and broke her arm from the airbag, but she totaled her car!" After pausing for an answer Phoebe heard a light snore. "Prue?" She found her older sister sleeping over the keyboard and woke her up. They started to drive over to the hospital to get Piper. On the way over Prue fell asleep in the car. "Okay, something's fishy around here. I've got to check the Book of Shadows."  
  
~ Later. ~  
  
Phoebe was hunched over the Book of Shadows searching for anything to do with sleeping. Prue and Piper were over on a small couch in the attic doing just that. Piper with a sling around her shoulder.  
  
Phoebe was almost giving up hope. "Here's something! Wait, no, neither of them is dead. Here! No. Wait!" she turned the page, "The Sandman?" she muttered under her breath. "This fits them perfectly! Except they haven't been sleeping strait. They've been going off and on." Phoebe read on anyway. "More powerful witches may fight him. Those who do will sleep, wake up, and them go back to sleep again. This will not last forever though. Once the witch gets tired enough she will stop fighting him and simply fall asleep forever. Great, so how do I vanquish this dude before he turns my sisters into sleeping beauties?" Phoebe skimmed down to the bottom of the page. "There are few who can vanquish The Sandman. Scarcely any have tried and lived to tell about it," she read aloud, "Well we're the Charmed Ones, how hard can this fellow be?"  
  
"I wouldn't go against him if I were you," said a familiar voice behind Phoebe.  
  
"Holy cow! Leo, what are you doing here?"  
  
"There's no way you would ever beat him alone."  
  
"But Leo, I'm not alone." Leo gave Phoebe a look and then looked over at Piper and Prue snoozing on the couch. "I guess you're right," she admitted, "But what can I do! If I don't do anything soon they'll be like this forever."  
  
"Hey, what happened to Piper?" asked Leo once he had noticed the sling.  
  
"Oh, can you heal her?"  
  
Leo looked up. "Wait, Leo don't go! You didn't even heal Piper!" Phoebe knew that look, "How come he always has to leave at time like these," she thought.  
  
"Before I go. They've changed their mind. Try it. You can learn from your mistakes."  
  
"What kind of advice is that?" Phoebe asked right before Leo orbed out of the attic. "Oh well, we can always wing it!" she said enthusiastically. "What am I saying? Wing it? I better think this over!"  
  
After trying over and over Phoebe finally got Prue and Piper awake at the same time. She quickly told them the plan she had made up and started the summoning spell.  
  
"Everybody ready?" Phoebe asked her sisters. All she got as a response was a slow grunt out of Prue and a sniff out of Piper. But at the point they were at she figured that was good enough.  
  
"I already cast the spell so where is this Sandman guy?" Phoebe asked herself. She spoke too soon.  
  
Right then a cloud of smoke appeared in front of the sagging group of girls. An uncommonly tall man wearing a blue and yellow robe thing was standing in front of them. Phoebe stood there in awe for a while before realizing she should be reading her spell. "Sand that closes eyes forever, go away and come back never, sleep and..." After finishing the spell Phoebe looked up at the Sandman.  
  
"You really think you're going to beat me!" he said in a low demonic voice. "You're boring me." Then he let out a long fake yawn.  
  
"Prue!" shouted Phoebe.  
  
"Your faithful sister has fallen asleep."  
  
Phoebe glanced over to her left. In all of the commotion she hadn't noticed Prue leaning on her shoulder, fast asleep.  
  
"Piper!" yelled Phoebe while staring at her when not quickly glancing now and then at the Sandman. She saw Piper use her right hand trying to freeze him and what she could of her left. Nothing happened. "Come on. You can do it Piper!"  
  
"Ha! She's too tired! Let's see you beat me now little witchie!" He pulled something out of one of the folds in his robe thing, poured some in his hand, and quickly blew it towards the Charmed Ones. The magical sand whipped all around them. Phoebe got knocked over taking sleeping Prue and Piper down with her. She hit her head on the floor. The sand got in her eyes and she couldn't see. Finally, she blacked out.  
  
Phoebe awoke and right away she knew what had happened. The Sandman had gotten Piper and Prue. She was all alone.  
  
Phoebe started calling out for Leo. Soon he appeared with a famous worried look on his face. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"They're gone," Phoebe told him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I am so sorry." He bent down to Phoebe's level on the ground. She started sobbing on his shoulder. "They didn't expect him to do that."  
  
"I thought they can see into the future. I mean, they're the ones who give me my premonitions aren't they?"  
  
"The Sandman is probably the warlock who is closest to being a demon," Leo explained, "The Sandman actually used to be good. You know in the fairy tales how he would give little kids their dreams? Well, a demon took his image and gave it a little twist. For a while the Sandman was one of the most feared demons. But then a witch put a hex on him. It made him sink lower and lower on the food chain. The hex is still on him, but barley. He's growing stronger too. This is the first time he's been able to go back to his layer. And amazingly he managed to bring your sisters with him."  
  
"So you know where they are?" Phoebe asked between sniffs.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well we've got to go get them. Can't you go there? We've got to go get them!"  
  
"Slow down Pheebs. I do know where Prue and Piper are. But it's a whole different matter getting there. It would break many rules."  
  
Phoebe gave him a look that told him, 'so what's a couple more?' "Okay, but we have to form a plan. And together. Just alone you won't make it."  
  
~ After the plan has been formed. ~  
  
"This better work," Phoebe said under her breath as she held hands with Leo and orbed out with him to save Prue and Piper.  
  
When they arrived everything was a haze. Firstly because of where they were, secondly because Phoebe was feeling a little sick from the orb over. But she couldn't let that take her down. Things started clearing up and she could see that they were in a large empty room. She started walking forward only to trip on something and fall over. Leo fell beside her. It was then she remembered she had still been holding on to him. Looking back she squinted to see what she had tripped over. And saw... Prue. Prue started getting up and ran to hug Phoebe.   
  
"Oh my God! You're here! Where's Piper?" Phoebe shouted.  
  
"He had brought us both here. That I remember. Once we got here we were both fully awake. I know I tried to get away from him and once I did I tried to help Piper. She was having more trouble with her arm. I tried to move him away but he deflected it or something because I'm the on who got moved and knocked out."  
  
"Come on. Let's get him. Got the spell Pheebs?" Leo asked.  
  
In the back of the room there was another door that they walked through and there saw Piper asleep on the ground. Hovering over her was the tall Sandman, his back facing Prue, Phoebe, and Leo. Prue flung him across the room. This time he had no chance to deflect it. Leo and Phoebe rushed to Piper with Prue close behind.  
  
Phoebe frantically tried to wake Piper up before the Sandman got back up.  
  
"Say the spell!" Leo shouted at Phoebe and Prue.  
  
"We have to wake up Piper!" Prue yelled back.  
  
"Just say the spell!"  
  
"Sand that closes eyes forever, go away and come back never, sleep and..."  
  
The Sandman started twisting around and screaming and cursing until he finally burst into flames.  
  
"Cool," Phoebe said.  
  
"Let's get home," Prue said. Leo linked hands with the sisters and orbed back to the manor.  
  
~ Back at the manor after trying to wake up Piper. ~  
  
"Leo, what are we going to do?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I can't heal the-"  
  
"Leo? Phoebe? Prue? What's the matter?"  
  
"Piper! You're awake!" cried Prue.  
  
"Good."  
  
~ The next morning. ~  
  
Piper awoke in her bed and looked at her digital clock. "I'm late again!" She rushed down stairs. "Prue why didn't you wake me up! I'm going to be late for work again!"  
  
"Piper, hunny, slow down. It's Saturday."  
  
  



End file.
